<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 odcieni różu: parodia, której nie przeżył nikt by KonwaliowaCzekolada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861767">50 odcieni różu: parodia, której nie przeżył nikt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonwaliowaCzekolada/pseuds/KonwaliowaCzekolada'>KonwaliowaCzekolada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kidnapping, Multi, Mystery, Parody, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonwaliowaCzekolada/pseuds/KonwaliowaCzekolada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nad magicznym społeczeństwem zebrały się czarne chmury. Ministerstwo Magii zaprzecza wszelkim plotkom o wampiryzmie Barty'ego Croucha Juniora, jednak fakty mówią jasno - coraz więcej młodych czarodziejów znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Co z tym wspólnego ma Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? I dlaczego Harry ma tak ambiwalentne odczucia względem różu?</p>
<p>"That's right. Because you know, deep down... you deserved to be punished. Don't you, Mr Potter? Go on." ~ Umbridge</p>
<p>Uwaga! Wysoki poziom absurdu!</p>
<p>Czujcie się ostrzeżeni</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Dolores Umbridge, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 odcieni różu: parodia, której nie przeżył nikt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Z lustra spoglądał na niego wychudzony brunet z okrągłymi okularami na nosie i blizną w kształcie pioruna na czole. Harry Potter nie wyróżniał się specjalnie urodą. Tak właściwie to nie przepadał za swoim wyglądem i zazwyczaj starał się unikać spojrzeń innych ludzi. Nikt zresztą nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Ot, typowa szara myszka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugał oczami o barwie szmaragdu, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do swojego odbicia i zbiegł po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Było jeszcze wcześnie i jego współdomownicy smacznie spali w swoich łóżkach, ale Harry’ego już od dłuższego czasu zajmowały myśli o pewnej osobie, skutecznie spędzając mu sen z powiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opadł z westchnieniem na kanapę i przymknął oczy, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym się po raz pierwszy spotkali. Ten wiatr, targający ciemne loki i ten zapach wolności i magii, który połaskotał jego nos. Oczy ciskające gromy. Nigdy nie zapomni pierwszego spotkania z Hagridem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To, co ich łączyło… nigdy nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, szczególnie od trzeciego roku, gdy rozpoczął lekcje wróżbiarstwa, jednak to… To było coś wyjątkowego. Relacja tak bliska jego sercu i tak niezwykła w swojej prostocie, że najchętniej pławiłby się w niej po wsze czasy. Niestety zbliżało się już śniadanie, więc jego romantyczna natura musiała ustąpić chłodnej przyziemności.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry podniósł się z ociąganiem z kanapy i przeciągnął się w blasku rozpalonego kominka. Dokładnie ten moment wybrał jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ron, żeby wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i czym prędzej podążyli do Wielkiej Sali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stoły wręcz uginały się pod rozmaitymi potrawami, które kusiły ospałych uczniów wspaniałymi zapachami. Harry czuł, jak cieknie mu ślinka, więc czym prędzej nałożył sobie jedyne słuszne śniadanie - płatki z mlekiem - i zabrał się za pałaszowanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nieprzeciętna kompozycja smakowa pieściła jego delikatne podniebienie, wprawiając go w zachwyt. Wewnętrzny poeta kruczowłosego szeptał słodkie metafory, odganiając wizję zbliżających się lekcji w nowym roku szkolnym. W końcu coś tak prozaicznego nie mogło zakłócić chwil prawdziwej rozkoszy. Tylko on i chrupiące płatki, otulone słodyczą ciepłego mleka. Harry był w niebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Potter — suchy głos oderwał go od wrót raju — przestań bujać w obłokach i spójrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przy młodzieńcu znikąd pojawiła się profesor McGonagall, machająca ze zniecierpliwieniem zwiniętym pergaminem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamrugał, nie dowierzając swoim oczom. Czyżby opiekunka jego Domu nabyła umiejętność teleportowania się na terenie Hogwartu? Nie. Jej spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że to on powinien udać się do okulisty. Szkoda. Życzył jej jak największej liczby sukcesów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Przepraszam, pani profesor — ukorzył się, potulnie zwieszając głowę, by po chwili poderwać ją do góry. W końcu kazała mu na siebie patrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westchnęła i wyciągnęła w jego stronę pergamin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— To twój rozkład lekcji, zaczynasz zaraz po śniadaniu, podobnie jak pan Weasley. Nie spóźnijcie się, profesor Umbridge nie toleruje opieszałości.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oczywiście, pani profesor! — Chłopcy gorliwie pokiwali głowami, na co nauczycielka ponownie westchnęła i odeszła do kolejnych uczniów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry obrzucił Wielką Salę szmaragdowym spojrzeniem i zmarszczył blade, skalane blizną czoło.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kim jest… profesor Umbridge?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— To nowa nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Harry. Czy ty w ogóle nie uważałeś na Uczcie Powitalnej? — dobiegł go głos Hermiony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dziewczyna dziarskim krokiem dotarła do stołu, z wielkim hukiem umieściła na jego blacie stos książek i sama opadła na ławkę. Nie był to niecodzienny widok. Tak właściwie, to młoda czarownica niemal każdy dzień zaczynała od wycieczki do szkolnej biblioteki, a dopiero później kierowała się na śniadanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zmieszał się odrobinę. Musiał przyznać, że całą ucztę spędził na podziwianiu gęstej brody Hagrida. W każdym razie był zbyt zajęty, by zwrócić uwagę na taki szczegół jak nowa nauczycielka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ja… um… byłem zajęty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona posłała mu spojrzenie świadczące o tym, że doskonale wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Tak przynajmniej to odczytał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pozwól, że cię oświecę. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Profesor Umbridge</span>
  </em>
  <span> przybyła z Ministerstwa, żeby wtrącać się w sprawy Hogwartu, a tym samym również Dumbledore’a. Zdecydowanie będziemy musieli na nią uważać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Och. Wtrącać się w sprawy Hogwartu? Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Hogwart był jego domem. Jego przystanią, latarnią na morzu mugolskiej codzienności. Miejscem, w którym miał możliwość być blisko miłości swego krótkiego i dosyć nędznego życia. On, Harry Potter, zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby szczęki Ministerstwa nie uszczknęły nawet źdźbła trawy z hogwardzkiego terenu! Choćby miał zawrzeć pakt z Voldemortem i sprzedać mu swoją duszę lub młode, jędrne ciało, to… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Harry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermiona i Ron spoglądali na niego z niepokojem. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni obecni w Wielkiej Sali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ja… powiedziałem to wszystko na głos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Um… tak? Stary, chodźmy już lepiej, zanim Snape się pojawi i wlepi ci szlaban za to, że żyjesz — mruknął Ron, ciągnąc przyjaciela za skraj szaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Moje płatki!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W ten oto sposób słodycz boskiego pokarmu została zastąpiona goryczą rzeczywistości. Harry był niepocieszony. Nie miał jednak czasu na pogrążanie się w otchłani rozpaczy, gdyż czekała go konfrontacja z Tą, Która Przybyła Zniszczyć Jego Szczęście. Profesor Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ona już czekała w sali, siedząc za biurkiem i wykrzywiając twarz w przesłodzonym uśmiechu. Młodzieniec zamarł na ten widok. Przed oczami od razu pojawił mu się wężowy czerep Voldemorta i jego błyszczące szkarłatem tęczówki. Wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie i ruszył za Ronem do ławki, w której zazwyczaj siadali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uczniowie powoli napływali do klasy, Harry jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Przeszywał spojrzeniem nową profesor, która zdawała się w ogóle nie dostrzegać jego istnienia. Już samo to było dziwne, gdyż był w końcu Harry’m Potterem, niegdyś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a aktualnie Chłopcem, Który Wpadł w Złe Towarzystwo. Każdy czarodziej miał w duszy i sercu wyrytą jego twarz, a niektóre dzieci specjalnie wystawiały się na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby otrzymać chociaż podobną bliznę. Ta kobieta jednak rozglądała się leniwie po klasie, cała spowita w róż (nie licząc czarnej wstążki, zawiązanej wokół spiętych w kok włosów) i wykrzywiała usta tajemniczo, jakby wiedziała o czymś, o czym oni nie mieli jeszcze możliwości się dowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wybraniec drgnął niespokojnie, gdy wzrok nauczycielki wreszcie spoczął na nim. Obdarzyła go drapieżnym uśmiechem, po czym powróciła do obserwowania wciąż powiększającej się grupy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem i przez gwar rozmów przebiło się chrząknięcie. Profesor Umbridge wstała ze swojego miejsca i wyszła na środek klasy. Uczniowie zamilkli, wpatrując się w nią z napięciem. Jaką jest nauczycielką? Czy jest równie blisko związana z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, co Quirrell? A może przebije Lockharta i przekroczy kolejną granicę miłości własnej? Czyżby była jakimś stworzeniem człowiekopodobnym? Czy i ona okaże niezdrowe zainteresowanie dręczeniem małoletnich, by na końcu dostarczyć jednego z nich starcowi o pedofilijnych zapędach? Ostatnie cztery lata zahartowały młodych czarodziejów i czarodziejki, ale czy na pewno byli gotowi na to, co przyszykowała im wysłannica Ministerstwa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dzień dobry, drodzy uczniowie — przywitała ich śpiewnie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry skrzywił się. Złe przeczucia nie tylko go nie opuszczały, a wręcz przybierały na sile z każdą chwilą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilkoro uczniów odpowiedziało jej niemrawo, na co wykrzywiła pomalowane na różowo usta w niezadowoleniu. Wygładziła bladoróżową sukienkę i ponownie odchrząknęła.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ojej… Czyżbyście nie zdążyli zjeść śniadania? — zapytała sztucznie zmartwionym tonem. — Głęboko wierzę, że poradzicie sobie mimo wszystko z powiedzeniem prostego “dzień dobry, profesor Umbridge”. Oczekuję też, że od tej pory wszyscy będziecie odpowiadać pełnymi zdaniami w stosownych momentach. Czy jest to dla was zrozumiałe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tak, profesor Umbridge — tym razem klasa odpowiedziała zgodnym chórem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cudownie! Skoro potraficie ładnie się wypowiadać, zaczniemy jeszcze raz. Dzień dobry, drodzy uczniowie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dzień dobry, profesor Umbridge!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który zapewne miał być uroczy. Harry’emu bardziej przypominał natomiast drapieżne zwierzę, które zapędziło swoją ofiarę w kozi róg. Pytaniem pozostawało w jaki sposób zdecyduje się ich pożreć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— W tym roku czekają na was bardzo ważne egzaminy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machnęła różdżką, a na tablicy zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne litery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SUMy. Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Moi poprzednicy niestety nie wykazali się odpowiednimi kompetencjami, jednak zapewniam was, że dołożę starań, abyście nadrobili wszelkie zaległości. Zarówno Ministerstwu, jak i mi, zależy na odpowiednim nauczaniu was zgodnie ze skrupulatnie przygotowanymi wytycznymi. Umieśćcie teraz wasze słodkie twarzyczki w rozdziale pierwszym “Teorii magii obronnej” Wilberta Slinkharda i dopóki nie skończycie czytać, udawajcie, że nie istniejecie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uczniowie wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, ale posłusznie sięgnęli do podręczników. Tylko Hermiona siedziała nadal sztywno wyprostowana i wbijała pełen złości wzrok w profesor Umbridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry zmarszczył czoło. Takie nieposłuszeństwo nie było czymś, czego spodziewałby się po swojej przyjaciółce. Wręcz przeciwnie. Często angażowała się emocjonalnie we wszystko, o co prosili ją nauczyciele, co zresztą doprowadziło w zeszłym roku do </span>
  <em>
    <span>tamtego incydentu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Potrząsnął mentalnie głową, starając się odegnać niechcianą myśl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge wykrzywiła się i podeszła do ławki, przy której siedziała Hermiona. Górowała teraz nad młodą czarownicą, przez co ta wydała się jeszcze mniejsza niż zwykle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Czyżby potrzebowała pani specjalnego zaproszenia, panno…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Granger, pani profesor. Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz, dosyć kluczowa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta uniosła pytająco brew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>panno Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Czy to prawda, że Barty Crouch Junior, który podszywał się pod naszego nauczyciela, tak naprawdę jest wampirem, więc dementorzy nie mogli mu zrobić żadnej krzywdy, co skutkuje tym, że na wolności pozostaje niebezpieczny szaleniec, zajmujący się handlem młodymi, przystojnymi czarodziejami?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wzdrygnął się. Natomiast na twarzy profesor Umbridge ponownie zagościł drapieżny uśmiech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Dlaczego tak okropny temat zajmuje pani uwagę, panno Granger? Może być pani spokojna, to tylko plotki, a poza tym nikt z was nie kwalifikuje się jako młody, przystojny czarodziej. A na pewno nie pani. — Głęboko westchnęła. — Powiedziano wam, że pewien niebezpieczny czarodziej wymigał się od sprawiedliwości Ministerstwa Magii i wciąż czyha na waszą wolność i cześć. To bzdury! Kłamstwa powielane przez przeciwników Ministra Knota! Bartemiusz Crouch Junior nie żyje. Nie jest i nigdy nie był wampirem, a już z pewnością nie zaopatrywał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo w młodych chłopców. Niby dlaczego by miał?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z każdym słowem nauczycielki, Harry czuł, jak coraz bardziej ogarnia go wściekłość. Wstał gwałtownie, a krzesło przewróciło się z hukiem na kamienną posadzkę, zapewne jedynie dzięki magii pozostając w całości. A może to po prostu Harry nie był tak silny, jakby chciał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ogień sprawiedliwości - metaforyczny, oczywiście - zapłonął w jego heroicznej duszy. Jak ona śmiała?! Tak bezczelnie drwić im wszystkim prosto w twarz! Merlin już dawno musiał ją opuścić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wybraniec zacisnął dłonie w pięści i pochylił się do przodu. Słowa Umbridge bardzo go dotknęły.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No nie wiem — warknął. — Może dlatego, że Lord Voldemort gustuje w młodych chłopcach? A Crouch zdecydowanie wyglądał na wampira. Poza tym, nie bez powodu co chwilę popijał krew z tej swojej manierki. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobieta zmrużyła oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Radziłabym panu natychmiast zająć swoje miejsce i zaprzestać rozsiewania niedorzecznych insynuacji. Tym razem puszczę mimo uszu pokaz pańskiej niesubordynacji, jednak przy kolejnym okazaniu nieposłuszeństwa, będę zmuszona poddać pana odpowiedniej karze. Czy wyraziłam się zrozumiale?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wyprostował się, rzucając jej wyzywające spojrzenie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Jam jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Wybraniec z woli magicznego społeczeństwa i Ten, Którego Oblicze Zostało Pobłogosławione Nadzwyczajnym Znakiem. Nie poddam się żądaniom Ministerstwa Magii!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Po minie Umbridge łatwo rozpoznał, że niezbyt rozsądnym było się odzywać. Harry jednak często dochodził do pewnych wniosków zbyt późno dla własnego dobra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Szlaban, panie Potter. Dzisiaj, zaraz po kolacji w moim gabinecie. Zobaczymy jak długo zdoła się pan </span>
  <em>
    <span>nie poddać</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zdecydowanie zbyt późno.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>